SUPER CROSSOVER BATTLES
by BigRedKing
Summary: In the first chapter of this Crossover Battle Fanfiction, watch as the agents from The Matrix go up against Leonidas and his 300 Spartans!
1. Chapter 1

**SUPER CROSSOVER BATTLES! **

Leonidas called his 300 Spartans up to battle. "**SPARTANS!" **He yelled. "Today you fight your greatest enemy, tougher and stronger than anyone I have ever seen… TODAY, WE FIGHT IN THE MATRIX!" The Spartans cheered, excited to defeat the Agent Smiths. A technoligized portal opened up, and all the Spartans ran through it to battle.

Meanwhile, Agent Smith was talking to the other Agents. "You are going to fight an army of men. These men are barbaric, and have never picked up a gun in their lives. This may be an easy battle, but that doesn't mean you won't show them no mercy." The agents nodded, with their amazing sunglasses shining.

They all met at the battlefield, aka the Matrix area. The 300 Spartans lined up on one side, while the… 13 (as I counted from Wikipedia) agents lined up on the other side. "Smith." said Agent Pace, "We are outnumbered." Agent Smith laughed. "We are excellent fighters, Pace. We can defeat them without even blinking, _if we tried."_ Agent Pace nodded. The Spartans charged at the Agents, while the Agents charged at them. The agents, however, jumped over the Spartans in slow motion. The Spartans turned around and stared at the agents. One Spartan ran towards Agent Gray with his spear raised, and tried to stab him. Agent Gray grabbed the spear, but the Spartan tugged on it, and sliced off Agent Gray's head. Agent Smith stared at the severed Gray's head and said, "Good job, Spartans. Try and defeat us when we're actually trying." He ran right towards a Spartan and kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed his spear as it flew out of his hand. The Spartans all charged at him, and swung their spears at his face. He blocked them all repeatedly, until he accidently stabbed Pace in the side of the head. A Spartan took that good moment to stab Agent Smith in the heart. He removed the spear from his heart, and then Agent Smith fell down dead. Agent White then smiled and said, "I'm the new leader. And I say ATTACK!" All the other agents ran towards the Spartans while Agent White sat back and enjoyed it. A minute later, the only surviving Agent was White. "Uh oh…" He thought. He ran through the Matrix portal to Sparta. He ran right in front of the pit that the epic "THIS IS SPARTA" scene took place. All the Spartans charged at Agent White to knock him into the pit, but he knocked out every one of them by kicking. Leonidas came outside of his house and saw Agent White. He walked towards him, being silent. He then shouted, "AGENT! You may have defeated my men, but can you possibly defeat me?" Agent White nodded. Leonidas held up his spear to his neck. "You are just a filthy barbarian." Agent White muttered, angering Leonidas. "BARBARIANS? We. ARE! SPARTANS!" He yelled, and then he kicked him into the pit. Morpheus then came from the portal and saw Leonidas. "So, it was you who defeated Agent White? And the one who trained those men to defeat the others?" He asked. Leonidas nodded. "Welcome to the Matrix, sir."

**Before I wrote this story I thought the agents used guns. But they didn't, because in The Matrix, everyone can dodge bullets! **

**You can make suggestions in your review and I just might use it. This has been **

**SUPER CROSSOVER BATTLES!**


	2. Chapter 2 Transformers vs Terminator

**TRANSFORMERS VS TERMINATOR. GO. **

The Terminator was sent back in time to destroy the transformers. "This vill be easy." He thought. He jetpacked to whereever Transformers takes place in and found Bumblebee. "Come out of hiding, Transformer." He ordered. Bumblebee transformed into his giant robot self. "What do you want?" Asked Bumblebee. "I vant to destroy you." The terminator stated. Bumblebee then stepped on the Terminator.

The next day in the future, Skynet had taken over the world. "Looks like the terminator can not stop me!" Skynet said evilly. Optimus Prime then stepped out of a time portal. "Hey, Skynet terminator." He said, "Prepare to die!" Optimus Prime fired 20 missiles at Skyner, blowing him up. "Sweet." Optimus Prime became ruler of the Earth.

**Before you complain about the short chapter, it is all you guys' fault. You guys didn't leave suggestions for battles! I need creative suggestions for things like this. If you want this story to be continued, then review it. **


End file.
